


Sleepover

by ddeanoru (White_Rose)



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Sleepover AU, karolina's a baby gay who's about to get her goth gf, this is pretty smutty i'm not going to lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose/pseuds/ddeanoru
Summary: Nico and Karolina had been best friends for what felt like forever. It seemed like nothing could change that, when Karolina stumbled upon Nico with another guy at a party. The feelings that crashed over her had made her realise some pretty big things about herself - and now she'd stupidly invited the object of her affections over for a sleepover. How was she supposed to get through this night with her sanity intact?(The answer? She wasn't.)OrThe Sleepover AU nobody asked for.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is longer than I intended it to be, but I hope you guys appreciate it!
> 
> (hot tip: listening to a noughties playlist while writing will drag the process out unnecessarily due to the presence of so many bops)

**Hey, what time did you want me**  
**to come over?**

Karolina hadn’t given it much thought when she’d invited Nico over for yet another sleepover. It was the beginning of their summer after their senior year and at this point they’d been best friends for so many years and slept in the same bed together countless times. There shouldn’t be anything different about this one night. Except there was. Everything had changed for Karolina when she’d stumbled on Nico and their mutual friend Alex making out in the corner of the room at a party that she hadn’t even wanted to go to.

It had felt like her heart had been simultaneously ripped out of her chest and instantly pulverised. There weren’t any words that Karolina could use to accurately describe what she had felt in that moment – it was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. The realisation that came after that hurt her even more.

There was a reason why Karolina had never felt any interest in any of the guys that had approached her with the intent of being more than friends. She’d just thought it was because most of them were complete assholes and she knew better, but it might have been more than that. In the weeks that had followed, Karolina had done a lot of… tests. It turns out there’s a whole section of the internet dedicated to giving advice for those questioning their sexuality. And Karolina was. As much as it shocked her, she was questioning her sexuality.

She didn’t think she was ready to put a label on any of it yet (it was all so new to her! There’s no way she was expected to just _know_ ) but she’d decided there was one thing she was sure of – she was attracted to girls.

Or, at least, one girl.

Nico.

Realising that she’d gotten lost in her thoughts, Karolina quickly texted a reply to Nico.

**Any time after 7 is good! Are**  
**you okay to get some popcorn**  
**on the way?**

That sounded normal, right? Ever since her revelation she’d been questioning every move she made. It was like she was doing everything she could to come off as if nothing had changed, except in doing just that she was probably throwing up all these signals that Nico was bound to catch at some point. It was just that normally her relationship with Nico meant lots of hugs and casual friendly touching and being just so damn close. It was a wonder that she hadn’t realised her feelings before; every time she now so much as accidentally brushed her hand against Nico’s she swore her heart skipped a beat. It was starting to become a real issue.

**Cool, I’ll be there!**

God, even the text tone of an incoming message from her made her cheeks begin to burn. She needed to get a grip if she was going to make it through the night.

With still a few hours to go until Nico arrived, Karolina busied herself with making sure her room was pristine and ready for their movie night. Despite the fact that Karolina didn’t have a TV in her room, they normally opted to watch movies on her laptop instead as it meant they could create a nest in her bed and watch there. It was at least better than the uncomfortable couch that her parents had insisted on buying. Karolina didn’t care if it fit the aesthetic of the room – it was damn awful to sit on and thus to be avoided at all costs.

When the doorbell rang earlier than she was ready for (really, would she ever be ready?) Karolina took the time to take a couple of deep, soothing breaths before running down the answer the door. Ordinarily, she would have just waited for her mom to answer it and send Nico up to her room, but her parents were gone for the weekend and… what was she thinking? An empty house and a night in bed with the girl she had recently realised she was extremely attracted to? She was a teenage girl after all, and all the teenage movies had taught her just exactly what happened when you were alone in the house with your crush.

Shaking her head to get those unwelcome thoughts out of her head, Karolina finally opened the door to her best friend. Plastering a smile on her face, she greeted her friend with a hug.

“Hey, thanks for coming!”

“No problem,” Nico replied, returning the hug before leaning back to pull the popcorn from her bag, “Shall we pop this and then go climb into bed?”

Karolina led the way into her kitchen with Nico following, talking away as she went.

“So, I was thinking,” She started, taking a pause to take the popcorn from Nico and to open the packaging, “We should definitely start with watching a classic. How about Mean Girls?”

There wasn’t an immediate response so Karolina finished putting the popcorn in the microwave before turning to face Nico, who was looking very unimpressed with one eyebrow raised in question.

“What?” Karolina questioned, smiling shyly at her.

“It pains me so much that you think of _Mean Girls_ as a classic.”

“It is! It’s like a rite of passage! You’re not allowed to be a teenager without first watching Mean Girls, you know that.”

“I know that _you_ think you’re right, and honestly that’s the worst part.”

Karolina would have been mad if it weren’t for the fact that Nico was wearing the hint of a smirk.

“Fine, I see how it is!” Karolina said in mock outrage, a matching smirk on her face, “How about this… we watch Mean Girls first, and then you can pick the next movie. Whatever you want! Just nothing _too_ gross… please.”

“Deal.”

An evil look appeared on Nico’s face just as the microwave pinged. Trying to ignore what that evil look meant, Karolina poured the popcorn into a bowl and grabbed Nico’s hand to pull her upstairs to her room. After that all she had to do was try to ignore what the tingling in her hand meant and she would be all set!

Karolina managed to make it through Mean Girls without staring at Nico too much. It was only the occasional look, and always just after she’d quoted one of the lines aloud (“ _On Wednesday’s we wear pink_ ”) and glanced up to find her friend staring incredulously at her. Nico didn’t look like she minded too much though – this was true friendship, and just another point to add to her ever-growing list of reasons why she could absolutely not let Nico ever know just how she felt about her.

Things only started to go wrong when Nico put on her choice of film; Karolina didn’t catch the exact title of it (these horror movies all sounded the same to her) but she knew it was going to be in revenge for making Nico sit through the chick flick. She really didn’t know how the two of them were such close friends when they had opposing opinions on… well, on pretty much everything.

As soon as she stopped paying attention to the bloody massacre happening on screen all she could focus on was the fact that Nico had somehow moved closer (when did that happen?) and she could smell the scent of her shower gel. Karolina knew that it wasn’t perfume or anything – Nico didn’t wear it – and she’d showered enough times at her house to know the smell well. Any other time she wouldn’t have even noticed it, it’s just that it had never smelt so appetising to her before. She just wanted to bury her face in Nico’s neck and be completely embraced by it.

Except that wasn’t all she wanted to do. With Nico’s face less than a foot away from her own, she couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if she kissed her. She would cup Nico’s face with her hand, drawing her lips upwards and then lean in to close the gap. She’d never kissed a girl before, but she imagined it to be soft, warm, soothing. She’d finish the kiss and they’d both laugh because Nico had left her mark (her dark purple lipstick) before the laughter would be cut short because they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other for another second.

They’d be so caught up on it all that the movie would be but a distant memory, only becoming an inconvenience when the laptop got in the way as Nico moved to straddle Karolina. There would be wandering hands and heated whispers as clothing was removed piece by piece. There wouldn’t be a part of Nico’s body that Karolina could reach that wouldn’t feel the touch of her lips or the gentle caress of her hand. It would all be too much yet not enough at the same time and-

 “K, are you even watching?” Nico asked, bringing her back to reality.

“Oh, definitely! The guy with the knife just killed the girl that went to go look for her friend.”

“That was twenty minutes ago, K! You’ve been staring at the wall for ages. You okay? We can turn the movie off if you’re really not into it.”

Karolina found it sweet that Nico seemed to be worried about her, but wanted to assure her that it was completely unfounded. It wasn’t Nico’s fault that she couldn’t control her hormones long enough to just sit through one film.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing to do with the film. I’ve just got a lot on my mind at the moment. Thanks, though.”

“We can talk about it, if you want?”

There really was a reason why Nico was her best friend. She put out this tough persona but Karolina knew she would always be there for her if she needed. When Karolina just shook her head no to answer Nico’s question, her friend held her arms out inside and she crawled into them with a smile, welcoming the comfort even if Nico didn’t even know why she was giving it.

They stayed like that for the rest of the film, Karolina too content in Nico’s arms to even pay the slightest attention to the horror happening on screen. It made her happy to realise that her feelings for Nico weren’t just filled with lust – just this simple act of affection had both sent her heart into hyper drive and completely relaxed her. That meant it was all the worse when it hit her, yet again, that she would never get to have this.

As soon as the film finished Karolina made the suggestion that they change into their pyjamas and get ready for bed. It wasn’t that she was feeling dejected, but it would sure be easier for her to hide her feelings if the room was dark and the object of her affections couldn’t see her face.

Changing first, she then sat on the edge of her bed and waited for Nico to return. Being a hot summer night, realistically Karolina should have known that Nico was going to want to wear shorts to bed. It’s just that she wasn’t prepared for her to walk back in to her room and just have so much skin on show. She couldn’t help it when her eyes swept from head to toe and back again.

“See something you like?” Nico teased with a smirk, clearly just messing with her, before setting her stuff down and climbing into bed. Karolina let out a small laugh but busied herself with turning off the main lights and getting under the covers instead of replying.

Leaving just the lamp on her bedside table on to cast a soft glow over the room, she settled into bed and turned onto her side to find Nico looking at her with an expectant look on her face.

“Are you ready to talk about whatever the hell it is that’s bugging you now?”

“It’s nothing,” Karolina said, pausing before adding, “I’m just… rethinking a lot of stuff about myself at the moment. I don’t know if I can talk about it yet.”

“Come on, K. You know I won’t give a shit, whatever it is. I know you and whatever it is that’s got you worried is probably nothing.”

Karolina realised she was right. It doesn’t matter that she’s developed a crush on her, if there’s someone she can talk to about all this and actually get some sensible advice from, it’s Nico. She took a deep breath, readying herself.

“I think- I think I might be gay. Or, you know, at least like girls… some girls… one girl, really. I’m still trying to figure it out. It’s a recent thing and, well, I’ve discovered that sexuality is very confusing.”

Nico grabbed her hand from where she had been fiddling with it and she looked down at the comforting touch.

“That’s great! I know it sucks that you’re still confused, but it’s always going to end up better when you’re letting yourself live your true life, right?” Nico replied, “So, who’s the lucky girl? Do I know her?”

Did she tell her the truth? Karolina took a second to think about how she was going to answer, before deciding to throw caution to the wind. She finally looked up from where Nico’s hand still held hers, and ended up staring straight into her eyes. She could spot the exact moment that Nico could tell what was happening as her eyes widened just a fraction. Deciding she had nothing to lose now, she blurted it out.

“Nico, it’s you. I think about it and it’s always been you. You’re the only person that knows me like this, and the only person that I have ever wanted to spend the rest of my life by my side. Before, I thought that would just be as friends, and even now it probably will still be just that, but I’ve come to realise that what I feel for you is more than what I should feel for a best friend. I’m just… so sorry that I couldn’t just be that for you.”

Karolina felt like she’d just bared her soul and it left her feeling so raw. When Nico didn’t reply straight away she thought she’d ruined things completely, messed up their friendship so badly that Nico wasn’t going to even want to talk to her after this. Her breathing started to grow ragged and her eyes started tearing up at the thought of the massive mistake she had just made. Trying to turn away to regain some of her dignity, she was caught by a hand on her face.

The hand slowly brought her back to looking straight into those beautiful dark eyes. It was another second and then she saw Nico move closer, leaning in almost as if she were-

She felt the softest touch of Nico’s lips on hers.

Eyes shutting instinctively, she leaned into the kiss, revelling in the feeling of the warm hand still on her cheek. When Nico pulled back she had a beaming smile on her face. Karolina thought that she’d never looked more beautiful.

“I like you too, Karo,” Nico confessed, “I have done for a while, I just never thought that you would ever like me back. I mean, even if it did turn out that you liked girls I couldn’t begin to imagine you ever liking me. I don’t know if you’ve seen girls but they are _hot_ and I’m… not.”

“That’s the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard, Nico Minoru,” Nico laughed aloud as Karolina cursed, something that she rarely ever did, “I know I’m new to this, but I’ve never wanted any other girl. You are beautiful and amazing and all I’ve wanted to do for the last two hours is kiss you right on that pretty little mouth of yours.”

“You have, huh?” Nico questioned, her smile turning sly, “I think I can fix that.”

And she leaned in again, this time putting more pressure behind the kiss. Karolina thought that it might end there again, but then Nico traced a line across her lips with the tip of her tongue and Karolina moved to capture it. From there it became a battle of wills, the two locked in a vicious battle. Nico moved her hand to Karolina’s waist, pulling her body tight against hers, while Karolina threaded her fingers through Nico’s hair.

With a surprising strength, Nico managed to roll the pair until she was on top, straddling the blonde beauty whilst her thighs trapped her where she lay. Resting on her elbows to prop herself up, she leant back down. Karolina ran her hands down Nico’s back, resting her hands on Nico’s hips for a second before sliding them back up her back, this time slipping her hands under the soft material of her top.

Nico arched into Karolina as, with a delicate touch, she traced her fingers up her spine.

“May I?” Karolina asked, dragging the material of Nico’s shirt upwards.

Instead of answering, Nico moved back to pull off the offending material herself. Once it was off, Karolina just stared. She hadn’t realised that Nico wasn’t wearing a bra (of course she wasn’t, they were wearing pyjamas!) and now she was just… staring. Not because she didn’t like what she saw! No, Nico’s breasts were small but perfectly formed. It was just that now that her top was off, she didn’t know what to do next.

Nico seemed to sense her inner turmoil and decided to take action, taking one of Karolina’s hand in her own and bringing it up to rest on her ribcage, Karolina’s thumb ending up rest just millimetres from her perky nipple. Leaning up on one elbow, she brushed her thumb lightly over the bud and heard Nico let out a soft breath.

Deciding to take the initiative, she pushed up to capture Nico’s lips with hers before moving to place a kiss on her jaw and then kissing down her neck. Pausing to suck a mark into her skin, she noted the way Nico’s breathing had grown more ragged and how tightly she was gripping Karolina’s shoulder. Seeing how she affected Nico made her feel… things. She never would have believed she would ever be in this spot, kissing down her best friend’s chest and taking her nipple into her mouth. But she was, and from above her she heard Nico whimper as she sucked hard before sitting up straight and moulding Nico’s chest to hers as they locked their lips together in another passionate kiss.

It was only at Nico’s persistent clawing at the back of her nightshirt that they parted again, but only for a second as Karolina moved to pull her shirt over her head. Nico’s hands quickly found their way down her chest, first softly massaging her breasts before tweaking her nipples between her index fingers and thumbs, causing Karolina to moan loudly and break their kiss. Burying her face in Nico’s neck instead, she placed light kisses on the skin she could touch between the soft mewls that forced their way past her lips.

When Nico pushed her back onto the bed she was breathing harshly and sporting a deep blush on her face. Nico moved to lay beside her, rolling onto her side so that she could look her in the eye.

“We can stop here, if you want? We don’t have to go any further. There’s no pressure, I’m just happy that I even get this.”

Karolina took a moment to think before answering, wanting to be sure in what she was saying.

“I’ve never felt any of that pressure with you. You’re the only person that I’ve ever wanted this with, and… I don’t want to stop. If that’s okay with you.”

Nico had to roll her eyes at that. She thought she’d been clear with how much she wanted Karolina, but apparently she needed some help.

“Honey, I would have done this years ago if you’d let me.”

Karolina practically melted at the use of the pet name from Nico. She hadn’t even realised that Nico had begun to trace her fingers down the side of her body. When she finally reached the top of the sleep pants that she wore, she paused and looked to Karolina for confirmation. Receiving an eager nod, Nico moved onto her knees and gripped the top of Karolina’s pants with both hands, pulling them down with her assistance. Next she removed her panties, and finally she was bare before her.

Nico thought was stunning.

“You don’t mind if I go down on you, do you?” Nico asked, wanting to be sure.

If it was possible, Karolina turned even redder at that. Nope. She definitely, absolutely, one-hundred percent had no problem with that.

“No, go ahead,” she managed to get out, sounding far more casual than she felt.

“Awesome,” Nico replied, a sly grin coming onto her face.

Nico moved then to position herself between Karolina’s open thighs, pushing them further apart with her shoulders. Karolina thought she might die just from the delicate kisses Nico had started placing on her inner thighs. The tension in the room was palpable. She didn’t even realise she’d been holding her breath until it came out in a rush at the first stroke of Nico’s tongue on her clit.

Nico swirled her tongue around and around, up and down, anything to get a reaction from Karolina. It was when she wrapped her lips around the swollen nub and _sucked_ that Karolina lost all semblance of space and time. All she could do was wrap her hand in Nico’s hair and hold her in place, desperately begging for her not to stop.

Karolina was so close it hurt.

When it felt like she couldn’t take anymore, Nico pushed a single finger inside her. She pumped it in and out and few times before curling it and hitting that one perfect spot. And then hitting it again and again and again until Karolina tumbled over the edge, mouth open in a silent scream and back arched so hard that it could snap any second.

Letting up on the assault by her mouth, Nico pushed her finger in and out a few more times to bring her down before wiping her mouth and crawling back up Karolina’s body. Karolina pulled her in for a messy kiss, full of desperation and tasting like sex.

They stayed like that for a while, slowing the kiss down as if they were lovers who had all the time in the world. Once the fog of her orgasm had left her, the thought hit Karolina like a freight train.

“Did you want me to… y’know?” Karolina asked, gesturing vaguely with her hands.

“Only if you don’t mind.”

“Please, I want to make you feel good,” she blushed as she said it, but stayed looking straight into Nico’s eyes. She needed her to know that she meant it.

Nico knew that already. She leaned in for what was supposed to be just a soft kiss of gratitude, but quickly turned into something much more as Karolina flipped their positions and instead ended up hovering over Nico. Checking one last time, Nico reiterated that she was so sure of this.

As Karolina hesitated, Nico frantically shoved her shorts and panties down in one go. Needing no more invitation, Karolina was instantly on her. She ran her hand up to tweak Nico’s nipple before tracing it down, down, down to the apex of Nico’s thighs, caressing her sex with her hand. It felt like the quiet before the storm. Not a second later, two fingers were abruptly pushed inside, and then all of a sudden Karolina was sucking intensely on the nipple that she could reach. It was an attack on every sense Nico had, and then some, but god if it didn’t feel good.

“I don’t– _please_ ,” she begged, rutting up against the fingers inside of her.

It was indelicate and intense and everything that Nico needed right now. All she needed was her release. Getting the message, Karolina freed up her thumb so that with every movement it rubbed up against Nico’s engorged clit. She frantically pushed her fingers in and out while Nico desperately rocked against them, searching for the edge of that cliff. A few moments later her entire world fell off its axis as she writhed and moaned and “yes, fuck!”ed her way through her orgasm.

Karolina brought her down gently, only pulling her fingers out once Nico had fully stopped moving and was just left panting, desperate for air, on the bed. Curious as to what Nico tasted like she brought her fingers to her mouth and began to suck at them. At least, until Nico practically ripped her hand away.

“K, you really can’t do that unless you want to go again,” Nico explained.

“What if I do?” Karolina said with a smirk, empowered by her recent sexual exploration.

“Tomorrow, tomorrow,” Nico replied, already beginning to drift into sleep, “For now, cuddle with me?”

She held her arms out and Karolina didn’t hesitate before crawling into them, wrapping her arms around her girl’s waist. Her girl? She guessed that’s kind of what she was now. They would have to have a talk about that tomorrow, but for now she was more than content just to snuggle into the crook of Nico’s neck and go to sleep.

“Tomorrow,” she whispered to herself.

Tomorrow. And the day after that. And after that.

They didn’t need to rush; they had the rest of their lives to figure this out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm tumblr user ddeanoru if anyone ever wanted to come chat to me about my girls! If not, I guess it'll just be goodbye until next time ;)


End file.
